


BONUS: I wasn't

by ImagineYourself



Series: Lumos [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Blow Jobs, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I like that that's a tag, M/M, One Shot, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: This is a bonus chapter and doesn'tactuallyfit in with the rest of the story but it takes place in the same universe so I figured to post it in the series.Can be read as a stand alone. Literally it's just smut.. . .Cedric wanted him. Cedric loved him. Cedric, who pleaded and cried for permission,wantedto do this.





	BONUS: I wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> The end of part 4 had me wanting to write something dirty and while this didn't turn out quite like I wanted it, I think it fits well enough for the characters. The series itself is pretty non-explicit though, which is why this doesn't truly fit.
> 
> There is just not enough good fic in general for this ship and not enough smut so here's my contribution for that.

It was spring and it was raining, the cold kind of rain that wet everything and seeped chill into every bone of Harry's body. He was shivering minutely as he traipsed across the grounds, back to the castle from the lake where he had gone to get a little time alone. He was there when Cedric sent him an owl, asking to meet.

It was mostly because he was cold that Harry accepted the invitation. Snuggling in the Room of Requirement beside a fire sounded extremely pleasing to his shaking form. He could have tried a warming spell but Harry knew he was never any good at that kind of spellwork.

Gloomily, he made his way into the castle and up to his destination, hiding out from Mrs. Norris as well as Peeves along his way. The Room of Requirement opened up for him quickly and he was blasted with warm air upon stepping inside.

Dobby was there, somehow, and was setting up a tray of tea while chatting amiably with Cedric, already lounging on a couch by the fireplace. As soon as the house elf saw Harry, he was set upon by Dobby's endearing, if annoying, chastising about being out in the cold for so long and in so little clothes, too!

“I think I can take it from here,” Cedric said, smiling as he approached Harry.

“Oh, ah, of course, Master Diggory!” Dobby exclaimed, backing away. He was grumbling under his breath but as soon as Harry glared at him, he smiled and disappeared.

“Thanks for that,” Harry said by way of greeting.

Cedric touched his face with one hand and frowned. “You're cold.”

“I was outside.”

“Come on.” Cedric enticed him towards the couch by trailing fingers along Harry's jaw as he stepped back.

Harry's face felt suddenly much warmer. He followed quickly, dropping his outer robes to the floor as he went and toeing off his shoes. He sat on the sofa with a sigh and stuck his feet out towards the fire. A hand rested on his thigh, a comforting and warm weight.

“Why'd you want to meet?” Harry asked after a long moment.

Cedric leaned into him, hand squeezing Harry's thigh. “Can't I want to spend time with you?”

“Alone? In the Room of Requirement?” Harry raised his brows, looking over. “I might think you're trying to get something out of me.”

Cedric brought a hand to his chest and he gasped. “Me? I never—Harry Potter how dare you accuse me of anything _malicious._ ”

Harry laughed, pulling his feet in and putting them across Cedric's lap. “I wasn't implying it might be anything bad, Cedric.”

“Oh, of course. My mistake. It's just . . .” Cedric eyed him through a half-lidded gaze.

“What?” Harry sat up straighter, the movement resulting in him practically gluing himself to Cedric's side.

Cedric's hand roamed across Harry's thigh and towards his hip. He tugged and Harry had to do some maneuvering but ended up with his knees on either side of Cedric's body.

“Er, Cedric?”

Harry could feel his face warming. The flicker of light from the fire was glinting on the side of Cedric's face, whatever was uncovered by the shadow of Harry's head. He had a smile on his face that had Harry transported back to the maze, the night of Voldemort's return.

The kiss before he touched the cup. The wild look in Cedric's eyes. The euphoria of survival.

Love?

Harry leaned in before he could overthink it and kissed Cedric. He could feel Cedric smile against him, hands moving to wrap around Harry's body. Cedric kissed with slow gentleness, his fingers drawing aimless patterns on Harry's back through his sweater and shirt. It made Harry shiver, wanting more.

He let out a whine when Cedric just continued kissing him slowly, so sweetly, his touch so soft.

“What is it?” Cedric asked, his voice just a whisper on Harry's lips. “Still cold?”

Harry was not cold, but he nodded anyway. Cedric laughed, a low sound that Harry felt through his hands where they were resting on Cedric's shoulders. The Hufflepuff's hands pulled his shirt from his pants, his warm palms sliding up and across Harry's back.

The feeling was unlike any other, the touch something Harry had never experienced before Cedric. It was so relaxing, so satisfying to a part of Harry that he never knew needed to be satisfied until Cedric's hands were on his skin. Until Cedric's lips were pressed to his. Until he was here, hidden away from his friends and his enemies and the rest of the world so it was only he and Cedric. Harry never knew there could be such comfort as this.

Cedric kissed him again, so sweetly that Harry couldn't let him pull away. Instead he gripped the roots of Cedric's hair and smashed their mouths together. He could tell Cedric was surprised, but Harry didn't pull back. The hands on his back clutched at him tightly, fitting their bodies even closer together.

“Want something?” Cedric asked, trailing his mouth to Harry's jaw. Harry tilted his head back so Cedric could kiss his throat.

“I—er—”

“You've got to tell me.”

Harry would have cursed aloud if Cedric hadn't whispered the words right into his ear and then caught his lobe between his teeth. Rather than words, only a moan left Harry's mouth, leaving him feeling embarrassed and warm. He hid from speaking by placing a bruising kiss on Cedric's treacherous lips.

Revenge came in the form of pulling rather sharply at Cedric's hair, mostly by accident. But the attention garnered a noise like a whimper, high and needy.

Pulling back, Harry gave the Hufflepuff an incredulous look. “Did you really just make that sound?”

Cedric's cheeks were red, his eyes wide. “Er, I must have.”

Harry almost immediately attacked Cedric's neck, tugging his hair hard and biting down at the same time. His reward for the action was a choked moan and fingertips digging into his sides hard enough to leave bruises.

“Sorry, sorry,” Cedric breathed, relaxing his grip and rubbing soothingly at Harry's skin.

“No I—I liked that.” Harry's eyes were shut, his face pressed into Cedric's shoulder. He was valiantly trying to control himself after the sharp heat which traveled his spine from the touch and the moans and the sheer pleasure of being with Cedric.

“You did?”

Harry moved his hands to Cedric's shoulders, raising his head again. When he met Cedric's eyes he saw that they were almost all pupil, so dark that Harry could see his own shadow reflected. “I like it when you touch me,” he said.

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“I don't mind.”

Cedric frowned and brought a hand to cup Harry's cheek. “Harry . . .”

The Gryffindor shifted around just a little, just enough so that there was space between them. He slid his hands down Cedric's stomach, his eyes dropping to follow the movement. Harry reached for Cedric's other hand, the one still on his back, and led it to the space between them. Hesitantly, he brought the hand to his lips, pressing kisses to Cedric's knuckles.

They were calloused, worn from years playing Quidditch and clutching broomsticks. Harry loved his hands. He didn't look up even as he lowered the appendage and let it rest against his abdomen, just above where he truly wanted to be touched.

“Harry . . ?” Cedric spoke softly, his thumb brushing against Harry's cheek.

He couldn't look now. Harry knew if he lifted his gaze, he would lose his nerve and this whole thing would end. Instead, he kissed Cedric's neck and jerked his hips, an aborted motion that he hoped would get the message across.

The hand on his face migrated back and into Harry's hair. The other did not move.

“Say something, please,” Cedric whispered.

“Cedric,” Harry whined. He didn't know what to say. So many things were flitting across his mind but all he could think about was the heat of Cedric's palm seeping through to his skin. He was aching in his trousers, a swelling warmth mixed with nervous electricity blossoming in his stomach. How could he put this into words? It was mortifying enough just to act, let alone speak.

“Tell me what you want. Please, Harry.” Cedric's voice was rough, despite being barely there in Harry's ear. “I need to know. I won't do anything unless you tell me.”

Harry clutched at him, Cedric's shoulder under one hand as he pushed the hand lower that he had placed against his belly. Cedric _must_ be able to feel him at that point. Yet the older boy wasn't doing anything but breathing harshly, strained. Harry wanted to feel his composure cracking but Cedric was maddeningly still.

He might have been forcing Cedric's hand but the pressure to his groin was so hot and so utterly necessary that Harry couldn't help but push into it. And again. He opened his mouth against Cedric's neck and gasped.

In his ear came a warning, Cedric crooning his name. “Harry. Harry, please.”

God, the way pleaded was incredible. Harry was so conflicted. He wanted to keep hearing Cedric say his name just like that. But he wanted more, too, and Cedric wouldn't allow him that.

Finally, Cedric pulled his hand away, pushing at Harry until they were looking at each other's faces. The expression Cedric was wearing had Harry stopping in his tracks, holding himself so still he barely breathed. Cedric's eyes were those of a broken man, desperate and full of emotion.

“Touch me,” Harry blurted. He felt like a complete idiot. Why hadn't he just said something? It was obvious Cedric was too much of a gentleman to do anything without Harry's spoken permission. “Bloody hell, I'm—Cedric—”

Like a starving man, or a dying one, Cedric pulled him into a kiss and Harry was gone, gone, gone.

“Touch me,” Harry said again. Like he suddenly couldn't stop, he just kept speaking. “Anywhere, everywhere.” Cedric's mouth latched to his Adam's apple. “Don't ever stop touching me. I want you—your hands—just touch me. I need you Cedric. Cedric. Cedric . . .”

Harry trailed off, choking as Cedric finally, _finally_ , touched him. His hands were at the front of Harry's trousers, unbuckling his belt and not even bothering to take it off. Harry tried to help but just pushed Cedric's hands out of the way so he could unbutton his pants himself. Cedric just kissed at his neck, leaving wet spots which felt cold as soon as he moved on.

When the unbuttoning was done, Cedric guided Harry's hands out of the way. A hot palm rested against Harry's bare stomach, his shirt having been pushed up. It was the same place that hand had been before and Harry bit his lip, shutting his eyes. A kiss found his mouth, Cedric's distracting tongue working what had to be magic. But Harry was not distracted enough not to notice Cedric's fingers moving down, sliding under the band of his boxers.

With a sound like a sob, Harry bucked his hips into Cedric's waiting hand. He shuddered with delight, the bare touch of fingers along his dick eliciting hot sparks of pleasure along his legs and up to his brain. The curling sensation of his stomach made it feel like he was falling, but Cedric was right there, catching him.

“Oh,” Harry sighed, burying his face into Cedric's neck once more.

“Is this alright?” Cedric asked hoarsely.

All Harry could reply with was a high-pitched moan. Cedric's hand had managed to wrap around him and shove his boxers far enough down that the head of Harry's erection was freed to cool air. Cedric's thumb was quick to press into it, rubbing around the wetness already leaking out heavily.

Harry chanced to open his eyes, just enough to see. What he saw took his breath away. Cedric's hand engulfed his hard prick, squeezing it just right. Quickly, Harry shut his eyes again, whining in the back of his throat.

Cedric pulled Harry's hair enough to get him into another kiss, insistently pressing their lips together and not letting up. Harry could barely think. There was too much at once and still it was not enough. He writhed, pelvis grinding into Cedric's hand and against him. He felt, suddenly, the hard pressure of something and some part of his addled mind realised what it was.

“Shit, oh, Cedric,” Harry groaned. “Can you—do you want—?”

“What, Harry?” Cedric asked, the words panted harshly.

“Together, I want that. Can we—” Harry didn't know how to say what he was trying to get at. He just knew he wanted something. He wanted _Cedric_.

Cedric paused and Harry almost cried. “I don't understand.”

Groaning, this time with frustration, Harry shoved his hands down, trying to get at Cedric's pants with the limited space between them. “I—I want you to . . .”

“You want to come together?” Cedric asked, like the thought itself was so far beyond comprehension he couldn't believe it.

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry hissed. Finally, he understood. His face was so red, he was sure, that any more mortification he felt was sure to be caught up in the rest of the moment. So he ignored the part of him screaming that this was just so embarrassing and he gave his best effort at trying to paw at Cedric.

“Merlin's beard, Harry.” Taking a moment to just rest their foreheads together, Cedric let go of his grasp on Harry. There were way too many hands involved, but eventually they got Cedric's trousers open and Harry couldn't _not_ touch him.

Thick and warm in his hand, Harry was hesitant, exploratory, in his touches. He looked with wide eyes, trying to see all that he could in the low light of the fire.

Cedric let out a low moan, the noise long and drawn-out, when Harry tentatively wrapped his fingers around Cedric's cock. “Damnit, Harry, I'm not going to last like this. You'd better stop.”

Like he'd been scalded, Harry took his hand back. “Don't you want to?”

“Shit, I do, Harry. You said you wanted to come together, right?” Cedric's smile was sweet and inviting when he turned it on the Gryffindor.

Harry nodded slowly. He watched, then, as Cedric took them both in just one of his hands. “Cedric, this . . .” Harry was still blushing furiously, his whole body warm. He wished fervently that his shirt wasn't on as he wanted Cedric to touch his chest, too.

Managing to catch Cedric's unoccupied hand, Harry lifted his own shirt so he could put Cedric's hand underneath. He leaned in for a kiss and then another, and Cedric seemed to get it. The older boy's fingers wandered Harry's side, catching on his ribs and letting a thumb brush across Harry's nipple. When Harry's breath caught at the motion, Cedric pinched the little nub.

At the same time, he was rubbing them together in the confines of his hand. Sliding against each other, Harry could feel the little jerks of Cedric's hips, trapped with Harry's weight so he couldn't really move. Harry absurdly thought about trapping Cedric there forever and pushed his hips forward.

Their tongues mingled with little finesse and Cedric caught the moan that Harry couldn't stop. Sparks and heat and pleasure were dragging Harry by the toes and by the hips, driving him to move a little faster, grind a little harder, until he was just so close.

“C—Cedric I'm—I think I'm—”

“Me too, Harry,” and that was all he needed.

Harry cried out as he came, everything too much and all at once and he could barely hear Cedric's labored breaths in his ear over the sound of blood pounding in his head.

The muscles in his legs spasmed and hurt and he flexed his toes from how they had been curled as he started falling back to the planet, gasping into Cedric's shoulder. He felt Cedric's hand still moving on him and whimpered, trying to pull away. After a few more strokes, he was let go and sagged against Cedric in relief.

The reality of what they had just done hit Harry in the heart. He leaned back and looked at Cedric's face, slack with pleasure and faintly smiling. “Cedric? Was that . . .”

“Shh, Harry,” Cedric mumbled. He touched Harry's chin and kissed him softly. “You're so pretty when you come.”

“Er, um . . .” Harry had absolutely no idea how to respond to something like that. So he just leaned in and rested his head to Cedric's. “You're . . . handsome.”

“You don't have to compliment me,” Cedric told him with a chuckle.

“I want to,” Harry protested.

Cedric just hummed in response. His hands were rubbing circles onto the skin of Harry's back, reminiscent of earlier. Harry didn't even want to ask if he had cleaned their spendings from his fingers. It was soothing, so Harry tried to relax. Still, he couldn't help but replay what they'd done over and over in his head.

Harry could feel himself getting aroused again, just listening to Cedric's breath and feeling his hands again. How was he going to explain this?

“Um, Cedric,” Harry started hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“I'm, er, well I'm getting h-hard again.” Harry cursed how he tripped over the words. He already felt silly enough. _And_ he was shaking again, a fine tremor that started in his thighs. “My, ah, my legs are starting to hurt, too.”

After a pause, Cedric laughed, a deep rumble from his chest. He took a deep breath and said, “Come on, you ought to lay down.”

“But I—”

“Don't argue with me, Harry,” Cedric said. His eyes were twinkling when they met Harry's and the younger had no choice but to listen and obey.

Harry let Cedric help him to lay down on the floor in front of the fire. There, he stretched out his legs and went to put himself back into his pants. His hands were stopped by Cedric, who grabbed his wrists gently. Flushing for the umpteenth time that night, Harry attempted to protest.

“Let me.” Cedric posed it as a question and Harry knew he could say no. But just seeing Cedric kneeling over him, firelight flickering over them both, was enough to let Harry nod his consent.

Cedric let go of his wrists and made his way to sit between Harry's thighs. He hooked his fingers under Harry's knees to pull them up and apart, allowing him to fit. And fit he did, perfectly with his hands on Harry's hips and his eyes on Harry's still exposed prick.

It was warm by the fire but Harry was hot only from Cedric's gaze. He lifted his hands to hide his face, shivering. Cedric's fingers pressed into his flesh and something wet lapped at the head of his cock, bringing it to full attention. Harry gasped and had to look, to be sure he wasn't dreaming. No, that was Cedric's tongue, Cedric's mouth, his lips wrapping around and sucking on Harry like it was all that mattered.

Maybe it was.

Harry threw his head back, hitting it on the floor, but he didn't even care. How could he when Cedric bloody Diggory had his dick in that sweet, wet mouth of his. Harry was speechless. The thought of them doing this had crossed Harry's mind before, but actually being here and doing it? Experiencing firsthand the world shaking reality of Cedric . . .

Cedric wanted him. Cedric loved him. Cedric, who pleaded and cried for permission, _wanted_ to do this.

Moaning loudly rewarded him with the vibration of Cedric humming as he licked and sucked. Trying to buck his hips got him pushed down harder by Cedric's hands so his body was pressed flush to the floor. Oh, it was glorious, though.

Harry couldn't think. All of his energy was being spent just trying to hold the pieces of his body together and keep him from imploding. He could scarcely even gasp in enough air to breathe.

When he came, he was silent. Cedric was nuzzling the base of his dick, his hand taking Harry through the last waves of pure ecstasy that hit him from every side and every angle. He had no words, no thoughts, still. But Cedric tucked him away and leaned over his prone body, holding himself above Harry on his elbows.

Cedric was smiling when Harry opened his eyes.

“You're amazing,” Cedric whispered, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Harry craved another so he reached up with both hands to hold Cedric's face and pull him down. “I'm the one amazed.”

“As you should be.” The smile he bore was infectious and Harry returned it readily. They kissed languidly, the fire flickering beside them, until they heard the ringing of the hour.

“Don't go yet,” Harry said preemptively, knowing Cedric would comment on the time.

“I'll walk you back to the tower,” was Cedric's soft reply. “Come along, Harry.” Cedric stood and reached down to help Harry up as well.

Reluctant to leave, but knowing he ought to, Harry stole one last kiss and gathered up his discarded clothes. He allowed Cedric to help him look a bit more presentable but when the Hufflepuff started grinning, laughing to himself, Harry frowned defencively. “What?”

“You look . . .”

“What?” Harry demanded.

“. . . thoroughly snogged.” Cedric touched Harry's unruly hair.

“Well, so do you.” The retort had less heat in it than Harry would have liked, but he was secretly pleased. Cedric just laughed again and led the way from the room, heading towards Gryffindor tower.

If they spent a few more moments kissing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait before Cedric slipped away, at least Harry knew she wouldn't gossip.


End file.
